When our love is forbidden
by elev158
Summary: This story is about how Cassim and his wife met and about their strong love however it turns out not well when her family finds out... and what I can say about her family is that they all are sorcerers...
1. Chapter 1

Note: Don't hate me if this story is bad I tried my best and PS this is my first fan fiction story

Chapter 1. Hello

"Wait!" she cried but he didn't listen now he was running faster he didn't want to go back there he once called home….

" Cassim wait!" she cried again this time it sounding more like begging but it was too late there`s no way she could catch up with him. He was now far away from her… she stopped running probably she was too tired or was it because someone stopped her as she stood stunned of fear when she turned and saw him… so far she knew his name they did had something but that it was so long ago now things had changed, he had changed instead of being the man she loved he turned into someone she hated the most. He didn't say anything she was glad that Cassim wasn't here around but far away and now he probably is there now.

"Hello Destane "she said coldly….

Note: Please Review and tell what was wrong or good in this chapter I mean a part of it! I know its short but please! I need your help!


	2. A terrifying deal

Note: Ok here is the Chapter 2!

Chapter 2. A terrifying deal

"Hello Destane" she said coldly.

The man she called Destane was standing just one meter in front her he smiled it was not a good sign he looked at her with his cruel black eyes when he started to move again she was ready to run afraid of what he will do next kill her? Before she could move he was now just a few centimeters now they were face to face. It is a cold night after all and she was freezing not because of the night but because of him he gave her chills. She didn't know what to do or say she was just starring at his black eyes ignoring the fact that he laid his left hand on her shoulder.

"Basimah if you would-"said Destane gently but Basimah shake off his hand from her shoulder she didn't like when he touched.

"Don't you even dare to touch me" Basimah warned she was taking a few steps away from him at least.

She saw how his eyes turned into those blood red eyes that looked horrified she have to be very brave to see into his eyes because if you looked at his eyes just one look it will kill you but not to her she knows how he looked and got used to it by time. But now she was frightened….

"Is he going to kill me now? Basimah though looking at the hard ground "Is he capable of doing it?" that was some questions coming from Basimah but it didn't take long enough for her to be distracted by Destane laugh even though it was a mechanic laugh she looked up giving a surprised and confusing look at him but he ignored it as he was too busy to laugh.

"I see you didn't change a bit!" he laughed but after seeing her surprise look he stopped.

"What? Are you surprised that I laughed?" he asked mockingly.

She didn't like that tone he was getting angrier and that was not good for her.

That didn't bother her what did was that Destane was always gentle and kind to her no matter what happened he was always there for her now that he changed he changed would he be still gentle to her ? The only thing she was sure about was that Destane she once knew was gone and she was not sure how he will do this time….

"Well?" he said annoyed.

"A little…. look… Destane I know what …." Basimah started it's sounded hysterical and regretful at the same time she saw how Destane looked he was listening to her. She took a deep breath "I did to you was unforgivable…." now she was whispering she looked again at Destane he didn't look impressed there were no emotional express from him she took one step at him and fell on her knees.

"But please don't kill my brother, my sister in law and my nephews! There innocent! And why are you after them when it's clear that you are after me?" she screamed closing her face with her two hands. She felt how Destane gently stroked her dark brown hair it almost felt the same but its wasn`t and it will never be the same when the person you loved turns into a monster like Destane.

"What happened to you?" the young woman though she could the anger and the betrayal boiling inside her.

"Really Basimah what you are doing for your" said Destane sarcastically he did an ugly grimace then breathed heavily like Basimah have just stabbed him with a dagger "unworthy brother is a big mistake to make especially from you … Basimah" now he was whispering but Basimah could still hear him tears came from her green eyes is not that she was afraid to die she was afraid to known that this man Destane had changed she was ready to die by him because it wasn't the Destane she once knew.

He was muttering some words that Basimah couldn't hear.

It was strange she couldn't hate him after all he`s done she couldn't because she loved him.

"And you are wrong Basimah I`m not after you I`m after them" Destane whispered

Basimah realized who he was talking about out but he couldn't mean it that he is after that little boy her one year old nephew and her newborn nephew little Ali? She evilly glared at him.

He sure liked it as he still was stroking her hair

"Yes… Basimah your two precious little nephews "said Destane like he was talking to a child who have just answered wrong.

Basimah was still glaring at him she took a deep breath.

"Let's make a deal but first you have to promise not to harm my nephews "

"I promise" he smirked evilly.

Basimah noticed that fast so she punched at him on his right shoulder. He screamed.

"Be serious" she said bitter

"Alright I promise… wait what you do exactly mean… eh…what was it again"

Destane scratched his head like he couldn't remember.

Basimah sighed

"Destane what I meant not to harm them is that you will not kill them or torture them and you will not tell anyone about their father or their mother" she was about to cry couldn't believe that she just said that.

"And what will I have in return" he said curious now what the answer will be.

"Me" simply Basimah said.

"What?" Destane smirked.

"You once told I owe you something and you wished me dead so…." Basimah explained.

Destane`s eyes turned red again he walked away from her as she stood up facing him.

Basimah sighed now she was not in the mood.

"If you going to kill me then do it right now!" she yelled it wasn't the first she yelled at him Destane looked at her again as he though she was not real was he surprised? But then Destane started to laugh.

"Just do it believe me I would be grateful if you killed me" Basimah said softly

"Why?" Destane said sarcastic.

"Because that would be a big relief from you" Basimah said firmly.

Destane glared at her.

"If that's your response for all these years then trust me you will die slowly… but in a gentle way" He smiled.

Basimah nodded she`s ready.

She felt the pain that came from her heart she looked down she was bleeding it didn't hurt she fell hard on the ground. Seeing how Destane is walked away she smiled.

Destane saw how Basimah was bleeding badly but it didn't hurt because Destane never would want to hurt Basimah in that way seeing her lying on the ground with no scream was cuter. He turned away from and started to walk to the darkness of the night

"At least she was fun until the last moment lasted" he laughed as he took the black cloak and disappeared with it and leaving Basimah slowly dying.

Note: I agree a bad crappy chapter but it's just the beginning so please be patient on what`s coming next .


	3. Mine announcement

Mine announcement!

Attention Please!

I`m leaving this Fanfiction site forever you will never see me write stories ever again. This is the biggest mistake I have ever done so yeah goodbye then! So what I`m fourteen born in Sweden what did you expect that I will write perfectly? Ha then you so damn wrong!1


End file.
